It was not your fault but mine
by General KJ
Summary: This is about Drake and Megan's familial relationship. This is NOT an incest fic. It is purely sibling love. Megan is being nice to Drake yet she continues to prank Josh... Why? You'll just have to find out won't you. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty then, as a test for myself, (and because I wanted to start writing this before I forget it) I will perform for you today… a juggling act, between this and my other story 'Been there all along'. Just a quick warning, I can't juggle in real life so I'm hoping that I'm gonna be a lot better with stories. I decided to write this because I kinda wish I had a little sister and this is how I'd like our relationship to be (between Drake and Megan). Oh yeah, one last thing, in case you were wondering, the title is a lyric from the song 'little lion man' by 'Mumford and sons'. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright and sunny Sunday morning. The light was streaming through the little circular window of Drake Parker's attic bedroom. Drake himself was sitting on his bed, still in his PJs strumming a little tune on his guitar and occasionally stopping to write the chords in a little notebook that was sat open in front of him. It was during one of these slight pauses that his step-brother Josh came thundering through the door to their shared bedroom, slamming it shut and leaning against it, panting like a dog.

Drake slowly looked up in confusion as Josh started to slide down the door, his back still pressed against it.

"What happened to you?" Drake asked staring at his brother, near enough sprawled out on the floor in front of the door.

"M… M… Me… Megan…" Josh panted, trying as hard as he could to force the words from his mouth.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…" Drake replied, "…Okay." And he returned back to working on his music.

Josh just sat there, regaining his breath as best he could, looking at Drake for any signs of concern or interest. But the longer he looked the less he could see on Drake's face other than his thinking face that he always wore when he was writing a song. Drake continued working on his song, mumbling a few lyrics to himself, then writing them down.

Eventually Josh spoke up "Aren't you even going to ask what that demon sister of yours did?" he said accusingly.

"Nope," responded Drake without looking up from his notebook, "I kinda figured you'd tell me anyway."

As Josh was standing up, he took a moment to think about whether Drake just insulted him or not, before brushing it aside and carrying on with what he was saying.

"She started cutting my hair with her scissors!" he shouted angrily. "And now I have a bald patch," he continued.

He spun round and pointed at it saying "Look at it, LOOK AT IT!"

Josh turned back round to see Drake looking at him, trying to hold back a snigger, but failing miserably. Josh's mouth dropped, his so-called brother was meant to feel sympathy for him but instead he just sat on his bed laughing. A frown washed over Josh's face and he glared at Drake.

"Recently I've been getting twice as many pranks as usual but I can't think of what I did to piss her off!" Josh complained, although he directed it at Drake he was mainly thinking out loud.

The smile on Drake's face quickly changed into another look of confusion, a sight that was all too common for Josh. People say Drake isn't all that smart and, at times, Josh would agree with them especially if they knew how often his face was adorned with a confused look.

But Josh didn't have very long to ponder on the matter as Drake interrupted his thoughts, "That's weird; she hasn't pranked me at all recently."

Josh now shared Drake's confused look but it was also mixed with a look of extreme thought as to their little sister's motives for stopping her pranks on Drake and doubling her pranks on Josh. They didn't have long to think though as Megan threw the door open, hitting Josh in the back making him yelp as he leapt across the room to get away from her. By now she had probably ditched the scissors and removed Josh's hair from the kitchen floor leaving no evidence that she ever did anything, so Josh couldn't blame his bald patch on her.

"Hey Drake…" she greeted cheerily, smiling, before turning her face into a scowl and her head towards Josh and simply acknowledging him sourly, "Boob."

Drake and Josh just looked at each other before she continued

"Draaaaaaaaake," she started to ask, drawing it out for effect, smiling and rocking back and forth innocently on her feet, "can I borrow twenty dollars pleeeeeaaaaaase" she said, dragging it out again.

"What for?" Drake asked suspiciously squinting at her examining her for any tell-tale signs of a trap.

"I can't tell you yet"

"Why not?"

"Cause I just can't" she replied, dropping her smile, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Alright then," he said, reaching for his wallet next to his bed, "but I better get this back" he said abruptly pointing his finger at her.

"Of course." She said with a smile as he handed her the 20 dollar bill. And with that she left.

Drake put his wallet back and then went back to working on his song. Josh still stood there, in utter shock at what just occurred. He just witnessed his little sister be really sweet and nice to his brother and when she asked to borrow money, Drake just handed it over with almost no thought whatsoever. In all the years he'd lived with them he'd never seen them be so nice to each other. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"What was that?" he asked Drake.

"What was what?" replied Drake looking up at his brother.

"That!" Josh said, raising his voice a little, pointing at the door, not taking his eyes off Drake.

Drake looked to where Josh was pointing.

"It's a door," he said laughing a little and shaking his head, "and people think I'm the dumb one."

Had he really already forgotten, Josh thought. Forgotten that his devil-spawn little sister asked for money and he gave it to her. Unless… they were plotting something together, against him. Josh's eyes became wider and wider until they looked like they would nearly burst.

"Oh no you don't" he said, his voice laced with worry, waggling his finger accusingly at Drake and backing away from him slowly.

"Don't what?" Drake asked, bewildered as to what Josh was doing.

By now Josh had backed himself up to the couch in their room. He took one quick look at his jacket hanging of the back of it, grabbed it and ran out the door, making a noise that sounded like it would have been a scream had he been able to let it out. Drake furrowed his brow as Josh ran out but upon hearing the front door downstairs slam shut he deduced that there was little point following him to ask him what he was talking about. Instead, Drake took a moment to think about why Megan had been so nice to him recently.

He eventually came to the conclusion that she had been building up to asking him for money by not pranking him, and that he would start getting pranked again soon. Which then brought his attention to why he had been so happy and trusting as to lend her the money without her telling him what it was for. However this time he couldn't think of a good reason. The closest he got to a good reason was that he missed the way things used to be between the two of them.

They were friends a long time ago. Drake couldn't quite remember what happened between them other than they just drifted apart. It didn't really explain why he'd lent her the money so eagerly but he just wished their relationship was back the way it used to be.

Little did he know…

…that's exactly what she wanted too…

**A/N: I don't know how the rest of you choose to do it but I like to write each chapter in one go. Not writing half of it one day then the rest the next day. So now my fingers hurt but that could also be due to me starting writing this chapter as soon as I uploaded chapter 4 for 'Been there all along'. *sigh* I've had way to much spare time today, but at least I spent it well. I'll try and update both stories within the week depending on what I'm doing, but I'll try. Until then, Read & Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we are again, I finally managed to update when I said I would. :P**

**I even surprise myself sometimes. Anyway I still wish I had a little sister, anybody wanna volunteer to be my little sister…? No…? Didn't think so. Oh well, the juggling continues. **

**Chapter 2**

Megan was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her knee and the 20 dollars she borrowed from Drake next to her in a pile of money that she got out of her piggy bank, when she heard Josh run, squealing, past her bedroom door down the stairs and out the front door slamming it shut behind him. She looked out her window to see him jump in his car, that he shared with Drake, and pull, hurriedly, off of the driveway, tires squealing as he sped down the road.

She figured he wouldn't be back for a while, so she decided to close her laptop and put the money away, and take the opportunity to spend some time alone with her brother Drake.

As she poked her head round the door she noticed that Drake had put his guitar back on it's stand, and that he'd gone and sat on the couch to watch T.V. she quietly closed the door and walked slowly across the room towards him.

When she got there she looked at him, but he didn't seem to acknowledge her presence. So she plopped down on his lap and started to watch the T.V. with him. To her surprise, he didn't shove her off of him, or even say anything for that matter; he just continued to watch T.V.

She soon realized that when she sat on him she had tensed up, expecting to be pushed off. But seeing as he didn't push her off, she relaxed and leant back against his chest, putting the back of her head against his left shoulder and bringing her feet up and placing them on the couch on the right side of his legs and curled up a little.

Again, he didn't react. She assumed he was comfortable with their position so she decided to ignore his lack of reaction. She could hear that he was still breathing normally so she knew that she wasn't crushing him or that he was dead. She looked up at him, she saw that his eyes were open and staring intently at the T.V. confirming that he wasn't asleep either. So she just turned back round and watched the T.V. thinking that maybe he didn't hate her like she'd come to think recently. It made her smile outwardly, though she made sure that Drake couldn't see it.

However, what she didn't know was that Drake had noticed when she first came in, but didn't turn round, thinking she was going to play a prank on him, so he could suddenly turn round and get her before she did it. But what surprised him was that she just came and stood next to him, he knew that if she were going to surprise him that she had just blown her cover, but he still kept up his charade of feigning ignorance in case it was a trap.

He was completely caught off guard when, instead of the masses of space on the couch she decided to sit on his knee and curl up into him. He was too shocked to speak; he looked down at her with confused eyes, but quickly returned his attention to the T.V. when she started to look up.

After a few excruciating moments of knowing he was being watched by his little sister, he almost felt like he was going to crack. Fortunately for him though he saw her turn away from him and back towards the T.V. He also thought he saw a genuine little smile appear on her face before she turned back to the T.V. He couldn't help himself, before he knew it, he was smiling too. Though he was sure Megan couldn't see him.

Oh how wrong he was. She briefly saw his reflection in the T.V. when he smiled. She tried her hardest not to cry, as she now knew that he was happy that she was here with him.

Drake was the first to speak after a few minutes of silent T.V. watching.

"Are you gonna tell me what that 20 bucks was for now?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the T.V.

Megan turned her head and looked up at him grinning.

"Not yet, you'll have to wait and see." She said, her grin growing bigger as she spoke.

Drake turned his gaze from the T.V. to his little sister sitting on his lap, grinning to himself as he did.

"Well I'll just have to make you tell me then, won't I?" he said with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

Megan's smile dropped as she raised her eyebrow. But before she could speak, Drake had picked her up, off him, and thrown her to the other end of the couch, diving on her like a wild animal, his fingers moving frantically across her ribcage as she squealed with delight.

She tried fighting him off but no matter how good at martial arts she was, he was much stronger than her. She couldn't help but laugh as he tickled her to point she was breathless and couldn't laugh anymore.

"Are you going to tell me yet?" Drake called out over her squeals.

"NEVER!" She yelled back trying not to laugh.

As Drake continued to tickle her, she thought to herself, she might not be laughing because she chose to but she couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself and was having fun.

Eventually Drake gave up, seeing as he didn't think she would give up her secret even if he tickled her. Once he got up off her, Megan used it to her advantage and pounced back at Drake knocking him onto his back on the couch. She attempted to pin him down but he just rolled them both off the couch onto the floor and they started rolling about on the floor. This time they were both laughing and they were both genuine laughs.

After a few minutes of rolling around, they both stopped, too tired to carry on any longer. Drake lay flat on his back on the wooden floor, whilst Megan had collapsed onto his chest.

She would have almost fallen asleep if Drake hadn't asked "Why don't we do this anymore?"

She lifted her head and looked up at him, puzzled.

"Whadaya mean?" she asked.

"We haven't spent time together like this in a long time," he stated matter-of-factly "you're just always pranking me and Josh."

She thought about it for a moment, before responding.

"Well you kinda stopped spending time with me and started spending your time with other girls and your guitar," she said sadly "I thought you'd just… forgotten about me."

She had to rub her eyes to get rid of any tears that might fall.

"I started to prank you to get your attention…" she started to explain before tears started cascading down her cheeks and onto Drake's t-shirt.

Drake sat up and Megan swiveled round to sit comfortably in his lap, her head resting against his chest as more tears fell.

"So why have you stopped pranking me recently?" he asked, concern evident in his words.

"Well, I thought that there had to be a better way to get your attention," she said "so I've started being nice to you."

Drake thought about this for a moment before asking "So all this time, you've only been pranking me because you want my attention? And was Josh just an extra that made you laugh?"

She looked up at him, smiled, and nodded her head, as the tears started to slow down. Drake then embraced his little sister lovingly, cradling her head as he rocked slowly back and forth.

Megan knew that he still cared and as the last of her tears fell, the rocking slowly edged her off to sleep in his arms.

**A/N: To be continued… possibly tomorrow if I can…**

**The inspiration behind Megan's motives for pranking Drake came from midnightquaffles' story 'Growing Up'. It's a great story, you should read it.**

**I challenge everyone who reads my story, to write their own Drake and Megan fic. **

**Make it incest if you want, I won't judge, just so long as there is some sort of love between them. **

**It can be a full-on story or just a one-shot. Because I think there aren't enough on this site.**

**If you choose to take up my challenge, upload your story, PM me with the name of it and I will read them all.**

**Until next time… R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank whoalookatthat for inspiring the idea behind this next chapter.**

**C'mon, I'm on a roll right now, so let's get straight into it. **

**Chapter 3**

Where Josh was at… Josh had driven all the way to the premiere, in an attempt to get away from whatever it was that Drake and Megan were planning against him. He couldn't help but wonder though, Drake had never been a very good liar or very secretive, and he seemed to have a genuine look of confusion on his face when Megan asked him for money, and also when Josh asked him what was going on.

However, he had realized that, seeing as it was a Sunday, the premiere was closed. He didn't feel like returning home for a while though. That is, until he thought about the longer he stayed away, the more time they would have to prepare whatever they were planning… assuming they were actually planning anything of course.

Josh didn't know whether to go home or not. Eventually he decided to go to his girlfriend; Mindy's house.

Once he arrived he saw her about to enter her front door with an arm full of books. She must have gone to the library this morning, he thought.

When she saw him pull up, she smiled and attempted to wave, but it was more like shaking the books in her arms. She opened the door and stepped inside, leaving it open for Josh to come in.

Josh hopped out of the car and semi-jogged to the door, closing it behind him as he entered Mindy's house. Her house, like his, was quite big, with a spacious entry hall leading straight into her living room.

He strolled through the living room and plopped down on the couch next to his girlfriend, while she leant forward and put her books on the table in front of her. As she leant back again they gave each other a quick peck on the lips before Mindy started talking.

"Well, my strong and handsome man," she giggled "what brings you round here?"

"I'm hiding." Josh replied with a smile.

"Well looks like I found you," she smiled back "what's my prize?"

"This…" Josh said before wrapping his arms around her and they started to make out.

After a minute they became out of breath, so they had to pull away, but not to far, they continued leaning their foreheads on each other's.

"So what's the real reason you're here?" Mindy asked, her voice a whisper.

"Do not believe I'm really hiding?" Josh countered with mock hurt.

"Well then," Mindy said rearranging her question "who are you hiding from?"

"Drake and Megan," Josh replied with a sigh, pulling away from Mindy "they're plotting something against me, I just know it!"

"Like what?" she asked, intrigued.

"I don't know," Josh said, a bit annoyed with himself "but I'm sure there doing something!"

Mindy looked at her boyfriend, puzzled by what he just said.

"That doesn't make any sense," she retorted "how can you know that they're plotting something if you have no idea what it could be or why?"

"Well…" Josh started "they seem to be being really nice to each other and they're not acting themselves at all."

Rather than asking for details, Mindy just said "Maybe you should do some reconnaissance, ya know, like putting up some cameras around the house to see what they're up to."

Josh's face lit up.

"That's a brilliant idea Mindy, thank-you so much!" he shouted as he leapt off of the couch and started running towards the door.

Mindy stared at him as he ran towards the door.

As he opened it she tried to call out to him "JOSH, AREN'T YOU GOING TO…" but she was too late, he had already slammed the door and she could hear his feet thundering heavily down her drive.

She was going to ask him to stay for a bit, but, as she heard his car pull out of her drive, tires screeching, she just shook her head and quietly said to herself, "That boy has no clue."

On his way home, Josh had stopped at Home Depot to buy himself some teeny video cameras (I don't know if you can get them from Home Depot cause I don't live in America, sorry if I got it wrong) and some black duct tape.

Arriving home with his carrier bag full of stuff, he almost bumped into Drake and Megan walking through the front door. Josh yelped and leapt backwards thinking that he was too late and that they were going to get him now. He stared at the pair, hands in front of his face, expecting the worst.

But Drake just said "Josh, Megan and I are going to the mall for a bit, can I have the car keys?"

Josh looked at him quite confused, before realizing that they must be going to get some supplies for their prank on him. He thought this would give him enough time to set up the cameras while they were out. He reluctantly handed over the car keys, knowing that this could be him signing his own death certificate.

As Drake and Megan walked past him, he thought he saw tear stains on Megan's cheeks and Drake holding her hand behind his back, almost in an attempt not to be seen. This however, only made him more suspicious. _It must be a trick, a cover-up_ he thought to himself, _well I won't be fooled!_

He marched proudly through the front door to his house, closing the door behind him. He threw off his shoes towards the corner of the hall and started examining the top corners of the room, looking for the best places to plant his cameras.

He chose the most shadowed corner of the room, above the swing door that lead between the kitchen and the living room, because the camera and duct tape were both black and would be camouflaged in the shadow. He did the same for every room in the house, including Megan's, picking the most shadowed corner of each room, all except for the bathroom, he felt that was a little too far. Besides if they both went in there, he would see it on the hall camera and be extremely suspicious.

He had set all the cameras to record audio as well as video, in order for him to know their plans. Finally, he linked them all up to display live and recorded footage on his laptop whenever he chose.

After all was done, Josh flopped down on the couch in the living room, with a Moca Cola. He had rushed round trying to finish it all in time for when Drake and Megan got back. As if on queue they walked through the door with smiles on their faces and shopping bags, from several different stores, in their hands.

Upon seeing Josh looking at them as they came in, Drake and Megan switched their big grins for small, greeting smiles to acknowledge his presence. Josh returned their smiles with one of his own, knowing that it didn't matter where they went or what they were planning, he would know about it.

Thinking that the store bags were just a cover-up for what they really bought, Josh reached for his laptop, opened it up and started to watch the live feed from Megan's bedroom. He wasn't really surprised when they walked into her room as this was where he expected the production of the plan to start.

He sat back, sipping his Moca Cola, watching the screen with intense concentration.

**A/N: I guess leaving it here would be really mean if we didn't already know what was really going on. It kinda makes me wonder whether I should've done this chapter before the last one… oh well I'm too lazy to change it now. Again I thank whoalookatthat for the idea for this chapter. And my challenge still stands for anyone else thinking of trying it. R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK, well my fingers are a little bit sore from playing my guitar way too much, but I'm not gonna let that stop me.**

**I've still not had anybody want to take up my challenge… (Probably cause few people are reading my story.) But surely someone has to…**

**Anyway, now we continue… **

**Chapter 4**

Josh squinted at the screen, not quite believing what he was seeing. Drake was standing just next to Megan's bed, arms folded and a smile on his face as he watched her standing on her bed, holding a new, baby pink (is this a real color? I'm no fashion guru but my cousin told me it was, and she loves fashion!) t-shirt against her chest and a new, bright pink skirt against her hips. She also had a big grin on her face. But it wasn't a malicious grin, it was of pure joy.

Suddenly Megan threw the clothes she was holding to one side before throwing herself at Drake. Drake quickly unfolded his arms, dropping his bags to his feet and catching his little sister in a tight embrace.

Josh nearly choked on his drink, dropping the can to the floor with a clatter, spilling it's contents everywhere. He quickly ran to the kitchen to get a cloth to wipe it up. Upon his return, he looked at his laptop to see that Drake and Megan were no longer in Megan's room. He heard their footsteps coming down the stairs.

As fast as he could, Josh closed the lid on his laptop and proceeded to wipe the mess of Moca Cola off the floor.

"Whatcha doin there Josh?" Drake asked, entering the living room, Megan following closely behind.

Josh stood up quickly, dripping wet cloth in his right hand, empty can in his left.

"Just spilled my drink is all." Josh said panicking.

He held out both his hands quickly to show them the can and cloth.

"Here, let me take them to the kitchen for you." Drake offered nonchalantly, holding his hands out to receive the items Josh was holding.

Josh reluctantly gave Drake what was left of his drink. Drake tilted his head back and shook the can above his mouth. When nothing came out he switched the can for the cloth and rung it out above his face.

Josh cringed at seeing Drake carelessly drink the drops of Moca Cola escaping the dirty rag. When he was finished Drake just shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

Josh looked over at Megan, who, at returning Josh's stare, quickly followed Drake.

_Hhhhmmmm, _Josh thought,_perhaps Megan is gonna start being nice to us both._

Suddenly Megan poked her head through the hatch leading to the kitchen, making Josh jump.

"Boob." She commented, before closing the hatch.

_Or maybe not._ Josh thought to himself, again.

Josh quickly remembered his laptop and rushed over to it, opening the lid and switching to the kitchen-cam. There he saw Drake, throwing the rubbish Josh had just given him, into the trash. Megan then came into view of the camera, skipping up behind Drake, and wrapping her arms round him from behind. Drake spun round in his little sister's arms and hugged her back.

A small tear rolled down Josh's cheek.

_What's with all the hugging at the moment? _Josh thought, feeling slightly left out.

As he drew his attention back to the laptop screen, he caught a glimpse of Drake giving Megan a little kiss on the nose, before they grabbed a bagel each and returned towards the living room.

Josh just stared in shock, not knowing how to react.

"Now I know something's not right." he said to himself in a hushed tone.

"What's not right?" Drake asked casually walking back into the living room, Megan following closely behind him, again.

"Uh… uh…" Josh started to panic, looking round for some sort of excuse.

Drake just stared at him, waiting for a response that involved words.

"Uh… the T.V." Josh blurted out, closing his laptop hurriedly.

"What about the T.V.?" Drake asked suspiciously.

"Uh… it's broken." Josh answered, trying to formulate a story to back himself up.

But before he could explain, Drake had already grabbed the remote, turned on the T.V. and plopped himself down onto the couch.

"Works fine now." he commented, not even looking at Josh.

Megan joined her brothers on the couch, but instead of sitting in the big space between Drake and Josh, she opted for the tight squeeze of a space between Drake and the arm of the couch, forcing her to cuddle up next to him.

Josh glanced over at Drake and Megan sitting comfortably before casually standing up, picking up his laptop and making his way towards the stairs. When he got past the dinner table, he took a quick look back at his siblings, to see if they were watching him. When he saw that they weren't, he made a run for his room.

After seeing that Josh had gone, Drake put his arm around his little sister. As he did so, she snuggled her head into his chest, as they continued to watch T.V.

**A/N: A shorter chapter this time. Wasn't sure whether I should have dragged it out, but, seeing as we already know what's happening, I didn't feel the need to build suspense in this chapter. I do, however, enjoy writing this story, especially the cute bits between Drake and Megan.**

**Still no challenge takers yet…?**

**Still no volunteers to be my little sister…? :)**

**Oh well… R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update today, but I've been quite busy delivering Easter eggs and other assorted gifts to friends and family.**

**Another great idea from whoalookatthat, the person I always turn to when I'm stuck for ideas. Chapter 5 comin up :)**

**Chapter 5**

Josh sat on his bed in the bedroom he shared with Drake. Drake himself was not actually present; he had spent the afternoon watching T.V. with Megan. He heard Megan excuse herself because she needed to go to the bathroom. Josh watched her walk up the stairs through the use of his hall-cam. Once he was satisfied that she was in the bathroom and out of the way, Josh turned his attention back to living room-cam, where he continued to watch Drake for the next few minutes.

After finishing up in the bathroom, Megan decided that she wanted to pull a quick prank on Josh before returning to Drake downstairs, because Josh had gotten it easy today seeing as she had been out with Drake all day.

Josh was too busy watching Drake, to notice that Megan had fetched a bucket from her room and filled it with cold water from the bathroom sink. She then quietly opened the door to his room with the bucket in hand ready to pour it over him, until she noticed the camera feed on his laptop, showing what was happening in the living-room.

She made a barely audible gasp, but it was loud enough for Josh to hear it behind him. As he turned round he saw Megan drop the bucket-full of water and run out the room. Josh contemplated following her but instead, felt like it was safer to watch what she was doing on his laptop.

He watched her, trembling as he did so, run downstairs into the living room. He heard her tell Drake what he was doing, he also saw Drake's calm-looking face turn into one of shock and anger. Before Josh knew what was happening, Drake had hopped over the couch and run upstairs, followed by Megan.

"Oh, crap!" Josh exclaimed, practically shitting himself.

Without missing a beat Drake crashed through the door. Seeing that what Megan had said about Josh spying on them was true, he tackled Josh off the bed, knocking Josh's laptop off of the bed with them.

As Drake had Josh pinned on the ground, kneeling on his chest, Megan picked up the laptop and examined what was on the screen in closer detail. She was shocked to see that there were camera feeds being streamed from each room in the house, and even more horrified to see one in her bedroom.

She nearly exploded with fury, before joining Drake in beating up Josh, by smacking him wherever she could get her hands in.

Josh was squealing like a stuck pig, trying as best he could to escape from his brother and sister's vicious attacks on his fragile body. But try as he might, Drake's anger was fueling his strength, and Josh could see it in his brother's eyes.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON US?" Drake screamed at him, venom dripping from his words.

"I thought… you two… looked… really sweet…" Josh choked out, as Drake's hands moved from his wrists to his neck.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Drake continued to scream "YOU WERE INVADING OUR PRIVACY!"

"Well…" Josh tried to argue, prizing Drake's hand away from his neck "I thought you two were plotting a prank against me, so I had to find out somehow!"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON US?" Drake demanded.

"Only since you got back today." Josh squeaked.

"So that's what you had in the bag when you came back this morning!" Drake announced, starting to calm down a little bit.

Josh just nodded, afraid to say anything that may re-spark his brother's anger.

Drake glared at him before saying to Megan "He's all yours." He then got up off Josh and walked out of the room angrily.

Josh was about to get up, until he saw Megan throw his laptop at him. It hit him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Take them down… NOW!" she demanded, before leaving the room.

Josh just lay on the floor, trying to catch his breath. He knew he would be found out eventually, but he didn't expect it to be so painful.

He looked down at his laptop to see that the screen now had a large crack down the middle, originating from a small dent in the middle of the screen where pieces of glass had been crushed together and fallen out.

Josh sighed finally regaining the strength to get up. He got straight to work, taking down the camera he had put up in his and Drake's bedroom.

"I get that they were angry," Josh said, talking quietly to himself "but did they have to be so rough?"

He rubbed his wrists and neck, finding the sore spots where Drake had applied intense pressure to his body, wincing every time he grazed over one. He replaced the camera back to it's box and sliding it under his bed.

Drake was furious with his so-called brother cursing his name as he stalked through the front hall and into the kitchen.

"THAT DICK!" he said quietly but harshly. "HOW DARE HE SPY ON US LIKE THAT!"

Drake made his way over to the fridge, pulling it open roughly, nearly ripping the door off it's hinges but he didn't care, he was to angry to care. He grabbed the carton of orange juice off the top shelf and downed the remainder of it in one go. He hurled the empty carton across the kitchen, hitting the opposite wall as Megan walked into the kitchen.

She saw Drake now leaning on the central worktop, his head down trying to control his anger. She wiped away a tear that trickled down her cheek, but another one quickly replaced it.

Drake looked up when he heard his little sister sniff. He got his anger under control before giving her a sympathetic look.

"It's alright now," he said quietly "he's taking the cameras down now, right?"

Megan nodded, but Drake could tell something was still bothering her.

"Is something else wrong?" Drake asked concerned.

"I punched his laptop and broke it." Megan said whispered softly.

"That's alright," Drake stated, some of his anger returning "he deserved it anyway!"

Megan shook her head slowly.

"That's not the problem." She said, still talking quietly.

Drake gave her a confused, yet still concerned look.

Megan then held up her left hand for her older brother to see. When he saw it, he immediately rushed to her side, holding her small hand in both his large ones.

Her hand was covered in blood and had some small pieces of glass embedded in it. Her tears started to flow more quickly now, as she tried he hardest not to start bawling. She may no longer have any reason to hide her emotions from her brother, but she still wanted to appear strong.

Drake grabbed quickly grabbed his keys to the car, off the hook next to the kitchen hatch. He then picked Megan up, bridal style, running out of the door towards the car, rushing to get her to the hospital.

Normally, Megan hated being picked up, but this was an emergency and she was in too much pain to argue.

Josh had finished taking down the cameras upstairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw the door slam, and the distorted image of Drake on the other side making his way towards the car at a pace slightly faster than jogging speed.

Josh brushed it aside until he saw spots of blood on the floor. At first he was concerned, before coming to the conclusion that Drake had punched something out of anger, cutting himself in the processed. He didn't make the connection between the blood trail and his broken laptop.

He then proceeded to take down the rest of the cameras that were downstairs.

**A/N: Ok, well this chapter flowed quite well. I kinda thought of a structure to follow about half way through. I considered making this the last chapter, then starting a sequel about the adventures that Drake and Megan get up to now that they show they care about each other. But now, due to the ending I thought of for this chapter, I can squeeze one more chapter out of this story.**

**I still have no one taking up my challenge, even if you don't have the time or the effort to write your own, suggest it to your favorite writers, maybe you can encourage them to take part. That way you get a story by authors that you like and about a subject (Drake and Megan) that you like.**

**Anyway… R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter now for this story. I'm quite sad that it's all ending, but, like I said, I intend on making a sequel about the adventures they get up to, eventually. I might write an angsty one about them when I'm done with this. But it won't follow on from this fic. :(**

**Let's see how it ends, shall we?**

**Chapter 6**

Drake was speeding down the road towards the hospital, occasionally glancing over at his little sister, Megan, who was clutching her bleeding hand, crying softly.

He dialed his mom's number again on his cell. But again it rang through to answer-phone. Like he did before, and the other 4 times he had rang her in the last 2 minutes, he left her an urgent voicemail.

"Mom, when you get this message, make your way to St Schneider's hospital (this was the actual name of the hospital in the D&J TV show) and call me back."

He furiously shoved his phone back into his pocket, before checking on Megan again.

"You hangin in there?" he asked her, trying to make her feel a bit better.

Megan just nodded her head, for fear of starting to bawl if she opened her mouth.

Drake swerved in front of the hospital, coming to a complete stop against the sidewalk outside.

"Hey," a voice called over to him.

A young Jamaican man, dressed as a nurse jogged over to him from a little way down the road.

"You can't park there, you'll get a ticket!" he exclaimed.

"Do I look like a give a shit?" Drake asked angrily as he lifted Megan from the car and ran, with her in his arms, towards the hospital entrance, blood smearing on his t-shirt, adding to the blood that was already there from the first time he picked her up.

The man just stood there in shock. Seeing as the teen leaving the car had an emergency to attend to, he just stood by the car to make sure the boy wasn't given a parking ticket.

Drake rushed through the hospital doors, slightly regretting the way he spoke to the man outside, who was only trying to help. As he reached the reception desk, Drake informed the receptionist of the situation.

"My little sister's got glass stuck in her hand and it's bleeding everywhere!" he said, making sure the receptionist heard the urgency in his voice.

He didn't even bother examining her to see how 'hot' she was. He was more concerned about the pain that his sister was in.

The receptionist looked over the desk at Megan, who nuzzled her face deeper into the crook of her brother's neck, so that no one could see her cry. The new t-shirt that she had bought at the mall with Drake that very same day, was now dripping with her crimson red blood.

Drake didn't care that the new shoes he bought today, were currently absorbing the blood dripping from the bundle in his arms that he called his sister.

The receptionist took Megan's details from Drake before typing them into the computer in front of her.

After, what seemed to Drake and Megan like an agonizingly long wait but was actually only 30 seconds, the receptionist instructed them to take a seat in the waiting area.

Followed by "The doctor will see you shortly."

Drake was fuming.

_Wait? _He thought to himself. _Wait? How could she be so blind as to not be able to see that this is an emergency?_

Suddenly he felt a light tug at his t-shirt. He quickly turned his attention from the receptionist to Megan, his expression softening as he did so.

She had grabbed what little she could of his blood-stained t-shirt with her right hand, tugging on it to urge him to sit in the waiting area.

He sighed, turned round and walked towards the waiting area without looking back at the receptionist. Once there, he set Megan down on a chair and took the one next to her for himself, carefully avoiding her hand as he sat down.

Megan leant her head against Drake's arm. She had cried herself dry and now her hand was just insanely painful. The two sat there in silence, waiting for the doctor to call them through.

After a few minutes, the doctor came round the corner.

"Megan Parker?" he called out around the room.

Drake stood up and raised his hand a little so that the doctor could see them. Megan stood up behind her brother as quickly as she could. The two walked towards the doctor. Megan grabbed Drake's hand with her none injured one just before they got there and Drake responded by giving her a gentle but reassuring squeeze.

The doctor smiled before leading them to a small room, just down the corridor. Once inside he told them to take a seat.

Megan sat in the chair directly in front of the doctor, whilst Drake sat in the chair slightly behind and to the right of Megan's. She quickly turned round to look at Drake. When she did he gave her a small smile and a nod to say that everything would be OK.

The doctor handed them both some wipes to clean up some of the blood that they were both covered in.

After they had cleaned themselves up as best they could, the doctor asked to see Megan's hand. She reluctantly showed him after having a quick glance at Drake, who gave her another reassuring nod.

The doctor saw this but chose to say nothing. After having a good look at her hand, he turned to talk to them both.

"This should be an easy enough job," he commented "I won't even need to put you under."

Megan sighed in relief at how easy it was going to be to get the glass out of her hand.

"I can even do it here if you like." He said, pulling a white rubber glove onto his hand.

She nodded eagerly, wanting to get it out as soon as possible.

"Can Drake stay?" she asked, so quietly that the doctor almost didn't hear her.

"Of course he can!" the doctor replied with a smile before looking at Drake.

Drake smiled back at him just as Megan grabbed his left hand with her right, holding tightly onto it like it was a lifeline.

The doctor then picked up some tweezers and asked Megan to put her hand on the cloth-covered table in front of her. She did as she was told. The doctor put his free hand gently on the ends of Megan's fingers, to keep her hand steady.

"This may sting a little." The doctor said.

Megan squeezed Drake's hand, bracing herself for the pain.

As the doctor pulled each little piece of glass out of her hand, Megan's grip on Drake's hand got tighter. Drake didn't realize how strong his little sister was, but he decided to grit his teeth and bare it because she was probably in a lot more pain than he was right now.

Finally, the doctor finished removing all of the glass. He then told her to wash the blood off of her hands in the sink, using the disinfectant soap, while he went and disposed of the glass. The doctor left the room and Megan did as instructed. She hissed as the soap stung her cuts, but straight away a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her, calming her down.

When she was finished, she turned back round to Drake, who had returned to his seat. She spun her chair round so she was sitting opposite him.

"Drake?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he responded, equally as quietly.

"You remember that money I borrowed off you this morning?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…" Megan started to say, working out in her head the best way to say it. "…I used it, and some more of my own, to get you this when we were at the mall today."

She pulled a little box out of her pocket, that she retrieved from one of the bags in her room, before she went to go and prank Josh. She handed the little box to Drake.

She smiled a big smile when he opened the box and saw him smiling at what was inside.

He picked up the contents of the box and held it up to the light, to get a better look.

It was a little golden locket with the word DRAKE engraved on the front.

His smile widened when he opened it and saw a picture of him and Megan, when they were little, at Disney world. Drake was wearing Mickey Mouse ears and Megan was wearing Minnie Mouse ears with the little polka-dot bow on top. They were both grinning widely and looked like they were having a good time.

"I spent all my savings on it." Megan stated proudly, as Drake clipped it round his neck.

"It's amazing Megan!" Drake said smiling. "You're the best!"

He leant forward and wrapped his arms around her, smiling.

Eventually the doctor got back and said Megan could go. As Drake and Megan were leaving the hospital, Drake's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was his mom.

"Hey mom." he said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Drake, I just got your message, I'm on my way! What happened? Is everyone alright? Who's hurt?" Audrey Parker (I didn't know that was her name, but this site says it is so I'll just roll with that) asked, clearly panicking about what was going on.

"It's alright mom, I just had to take Megan to the hospital, we're on our way back home now so you might as well meet us there." Drake said, trying to reassure his panicking mother.

"What did she do? Is she alright?" Audrey continued to ask.

"I'll explain when we get home." Drake replied, hanging up before she could ask any more questions.

He hated being so blunt with his mother, but he knew, if he wasn't, she would have asked no end of questions and they wouldn't be able to get home.

Upon returning to his car, he saw the nurse that had confronted him about parking outside, leaning up against his car, asleep. As Drake stepped closer, the nurse shot wide awake.

"Oh, hey, I knew you were in a rush so I waited by your car to tell the parking attendant not to give you a ticket." The nurse explained.

Drake thanked the man and gave him a handful of money from his wallet, to say thanks. He and Megan then climbed into the car and headed home.

By the time they got home, their mom had already got back and was worrying over them. Josh had already wiped up the blood off the floor not long after they left.

Audrey had explained to Josh that Drake took Megan to the hospital, she asked him if he knew what had happened.

Josh thought for a moment, coming to the conclusion that Megan must have cut herself on some glass when she smashed his laptop.

He told Audrey what he thought had happened, he explained about the cameras and thinking that his siblings were plotting something against him. He then explained how they had reacted when they found out about the cameras.

Oddly enough what they were really doing behind his back had slipped his explanation for now.

Audrey told Josh that she was disappointed with him invading the privacy of his siblings. But just as she was about to rant at him, Drake and Megan walked through the door.

Audrey immediately forgot about Josh and dashed straight over to Megan, hugging her and holding her daughter's head against her chest like only a mother could.

Drake turned to face Josh. Josh shuffled nervously on the spot.

"I'm sorry I spied on you," Josh whispered shamefully "it wasn't right of me."

"It's ok," Drake replied, clapping his brother on the shoulder "I forgive you. I'm sorry too, for reacting the way I did."

They shared a small smile as they stood, arms around each other's shoulders, watching their mom fuss over Megan, checking her hand to see if it was ok. When she was satisfied that Megan was ok she hugged her again.

Josh saw the locket dangling from Drake's neck.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to Drake's newly acquired piece of jewelry.

"Oh, this?" Drake questioned, taking the locket between is finger and thumb. "This was a gift from someone that I love with all my heart."

He smiled at Megan as she released herself from her mom's grasp. She smiled back, and then ran to him. He picked her up and swung her round before placing her on his shoulders, smiling up at her as she smiled down at him.

Audrey was so happy to see her children behaving so lovingly towards each other that she struggled to stop herself from crying.

"Eh hem!" Josh cleared his throat loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Do I get to share in the family lovin?" he asked goofily.

Drake put a spare arm around his step-brother.

"Ok," he started "but sometimes you have to let me and Megan have time to ourselves, WITHOUT spying on us!" he told Josh, putting extra emphasis on the 'without' part.

"Deal!" Josh shouted, putting his arm around Drake and pulling his brother and sister in close for a bear hug.

They all smiled, knowing that everything was going to be so much better now that they were nice to each other.

"Eeeeuuuurrrrggghhh!" Josh squealed, breaking from the family hug.

He danced around the living room shouting "GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"

Josh reached down the back of his t-shirt and pulled out a snail by it's shell. He turned around to see Megan and Drake rolling around on the floor clutching their sides and howling with laughter. He looked over at Audrey who just had a bewildered look on her face.

Josh just smiled before saying…

"Some things never change!"

**A/N: And that is the end folks. I thought you deserved a long chapter to finish off with.**

**I would like to thank 'whoalookatthat' and 'midnightquaffles' for their influence over parts of the story.**

**My challenge will now remain open to anyone… FOREVER!**

**Stay tuned for more stories comin your way (hopefully).**

**Hope you enjoyed 'It was not your fault but mine'. R&R :)**


End file.
